


Losing A Bet

by IWishIKnew



Series: Jon's Tattoo AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIKnew/pseuds/IWishIKnew
Summary: Jon loses a bet, and Damian indulges himself and his brothers once again. Bruce Wayne just so happens to come at the right time.





	Losing A Bet

There were very few instances Damian made a bet he couldn't win. Jon knew that, but he still challenged the Wayne heir anyway, just for the hell of it. It would be stupid things, serious things, just anything. However, challenging Damian to a game of monopoly was not his best idea.

Jon laid his head on the table, defeated with zero bucks in his fake bank account. If Jon had won, Damian would have given him a million dollars and a blowjob at the next gala. But Damian was the winner, yet again, and Jon didn't know what exactly Damian wanted.

Damian chuckled, picking up the game. "So since I won, you have to do what I tell you to do." He put the game in his closet before taking out something and throwing it at Jon. "Put it on."

The Wayne heir knew he was going to win, and his brothers had an idea they saw on a porn video they wanted to try. Jon raised his brow at the blindfold and at the pants, but Damian saw how intrigued he was. He chuckled and left the room, going to collect the three others that would enjoy fucking Jon as per usual.

Jon, meanwhile, set up what had been in the box as best as he could. The pants had a hole in the back for obvious reasons, and there were restraints inside as well. He set up for the boys to tie him down if they so pleased but didn't do it himself.

The door cracked open, and Tim peeked through. He palmed his cock through his pants and entered the room, taking his turn while Damian found Jason and waited for Dick to arrive. Jon had taken his shirt off to show the glorious tattoo, and the hole on the back obscured only a little bit as he laid on the bed. 

Tim softly touched a cheek of Jon's, relishing in the feeling of the male pressing into his hand. Tim squeezed it before turning him over. His muscles looked so good in this light, so toned, so hard, and Tim ran a hand over his abs. Jon sucked a breath in. Tim set up his camera before taking his pants off and straddling the Kent. He rolled his bare ass against Jon's clothed dick, leaning down and sucking spots on his neck.

Jon knew who it was. Only Tim was so quick to bottom, even in this situation, and he gripped the small man's hips against his, rolling into him as his cock hardened. Once again Jon could feel a toy up there, and he wondered which one it was this time. Tim moaned as Jon's nails dug in, and Jon felt him lift his ass up and take the toy from his hole, a wet sound following, before the loose pants released his own cock.

Tim sunk down, groaning and biting his lip. Jon was so big inside him, so fucking good at fucking him until he came. So much bigger than Conner, and a good deal better too. Definitely bigger than Bart, and definitely longer lasting. Tim rolled his hips, relishing the sound he drew from Jon's throat. "Ride that cock," Jon grunted, helped to guide him as best as he could with the blindfold on.

He searched for the angle as he gyrated against Jon, going faster as heat pooled in his stomach. Tim's breathing grew heavy as he groaned around the feeling of Jon's cock inside of him, the two rocking against each other. "Yeah, yeah- fuck," Tim groaned, tilting his head back and feeling his orgasm come closer and closer.

Jon searched for Tim's nipples, pulling at the rings so his moaning immediately turned higher pitched, and he rode Jon's cock faster as he chased his orgasm. Jon thrust into him, and Tim leaned down to kiss him. Jon bit his lip, twisted his nipple, and then Tim was spasming above him, cumming on Jon's chest.

"Fuck," Tim sighed, getting up. Jon gasped and moaned when Tim pinched one of his own nipples. He chuckled, and Jon heard a rustle of fabric before he left.

Jason ran into Tim as he left the room, grinning at each other. Damian pulled through. Jason waited a few minutes before opening the door and going inside. Jon, whether he knew who was coming next or not, had moved from his back to his stomach, legs spread apart, and already had two fingers inside of him and a generous amount of lube.

Jon rocked against his finger, gasps leaving his body as he tried fucking himself to orgasm. He heard a deep chuckle, recognizing it as either Jason or Dick, and came to a standstill. "Such a pretty sight," Jason said, causing a shiver to run up Jon's spine. He removed his fingers, lifting his ass further into the air for Jason. Jason leaned one knee on the bed and grabbed the exposed cheeks.

"Uuunnnhhhh," Jon moaned when Jason pulled his cheeks apart and spat. Then he inserted one thick finger. Fuck it was so big compared to his thin fingers.

Jason whistled. "So wet for me, baby. Were you waiting for daddy?" Jon whined as Jason inserted another finger, pushing back against him. "I should make you cum, just like this. Paint yourself all nice and pretty right next to Tim's. But perhaps later."

Jon groaned when he felt Jason's hard cock against him. Jason slapped his cheeks with his cock, spreading precum all around a larger knot of vines. He circled Jon's hole with the head of his cock, taking his cheeks in hand and spreading them once more before entering.

The man beneath him moaned, and Jason bottomed out, still holding onto Jon's cheeks. He fucked downward, each hard thrust making Jon let out an "ah!" sound that grew in pitch. He looked sexy, he sounded sexy, and Jason was close as he pounded hard into Jon. 

Jason came inside Jon, not slowing down or giving him a warning. Jon cried out when he felt the warmth of Jason's cum in his body before Jason slipped out. Jon reached down to stroke his cock, to cum, and Jason took his hands and tied them down. "Next time, daddy'll eat your cum," he promised, kissing the man's forehead before picking up his clothes and putting them back on.

He walked past Damian, tipping his head in thanks.

Damian slipped inside and watched Jon on his bed, trying his best to come as he humped the blankets he gathered around his crotch. Damian chuckled before unzipping his pants and walking behind the man. He took his hips and pulled him back, pushing some of Jason's cum back inside before entering.

Jon moaned, fucking himself on the cock behind him. Damian chuckled as Jon arched his back, the moans getting louder as they left his mouth. Then he pushed Jon down, hands feeling over his tattoo, and thrust into him. "Anh, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh-ohhh-hhh," Jon groaned, meeting Damian's thrusts.

Between the tightness of Jon and the cum wrapped around his cock, Damian came quickly, leaving it inside of Jon. This time he picked up a plug and lubed it up before inserting it into Jon, just enough to keep him wanting and ready. He smacked Jon's ass before pulling his pants up and leaving.

It was excruciating. He was so close to cumming, so close to it, but he couldn't fuck himself enough, couldn't get his hands around his cock, couldn't do anything.

He left the door slightly open for Dick to know which room Jon was in when he finally arrived. Unknowingly to him, minutes after he left, his father would go into his room looking for him. "Damian, I was thinking- whoa." Jon looked up at the sound of Bruce voice, desperate for attention, for more, even as Bruce entered the room. "Please tell me you consented to this," Bruce sighed as he undid the restraints on his arms.

As soon as Jon was free, he wrapped his arms around Bruce, pulling them together. "Please, fuck me. Need'a cum," Jon panted, finding Bruce's lips in a sloppy kiss. Bruce, surprised at first, pulled back and looked at the body. He looked so much like Conner, and who even knew how many times Bruce had fucked that cock slut's face and then bent over to take his big cock inside of him. And it looked like Jon inherited such a big cock.

Bruce chuckled, feeling himself get hard. He moved off of Jon, eliciting whines from the younger man, before positioning his cock at his head. Bruce turned his face and brought him closer until Jon was sucking his dick. Jon moaned appreciatively around it, stroking his own dick.

When Bruce was hard, he moved down to Jon's entrance and removed the plug. "Already have two loads inside of you, huh?" Jon moaned. "Can't wait to get a third, huh? Want me to cum inside of you, Jon? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir," Jon groaned, and Bruce smirked. He pushed his legs apart and groaned as he entered Jon, stretching the boy out as much as Jason could. He started a ruthless rhythm, fucking Jon into the bed, hard and deep enough to hurt later. Jon moaned, the bed shaking beneath them, as Bruce fucked his hole real fucking good.

Then he came, spilling inside of Jon and adding to the warmth in him. He zipped his pants back up when Dick entered, eyes going between the two. Bruce chuckled and clapped his shoulder on his way out. Dick gaped at him before hearing Jon whine and stroke himself. His cock hardened and he got behind Jon.

Dick grabbed his hair and pulled as he entered, forcing a hiss through Jon's teeth before he started pounding into him. "Unh, hah, oh," Jon groaned, encouraging Dick as he slammed himself into Jon from behind. Dick reached around and stroked his cock, the final thing Jon needed to cum at last, crying out Dick's name and clenching around his cock. Dick rammed into him, panting, until his orgasm hit.

Jon fell as soon as Dick let go, plugging the four loads inside of him. Dick gave him a gentle kiss before taking a picture of his fucked out body and sending it into the groupchat with his brothers. Then he started to help him clean up, being good to their favorite fuck buddy.


End file.
